A Single Rose Left to Remember
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: "Everyone watched him leave, his fist still clenched tightly around that final rose". S4 A/Uish Takes place during(and after) the episode 'I kissed a Girl'. Puck and Quinn! The summary isn't the best but I promise the story is good! Give it a chance! :)
1. Chapter 1 I Played With Your Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee **

**A/N- So I was re-watching season 4 of Glee because I miss all the old character especially Quinn and Puck. So, I decided to write a little one shot (Maybe more) From the episode 'I Kissed a Girl'. So here goes!**

I Played With Your Heart

PUCKS POV

"Please baby can't you see My mind's a burnin' hell I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' My heart apart as well Tonight you told me That you ache for something new And some other woman is lookin' like something That might be good for you Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone Go on believe her when she tells you Nothing's wrong" I sang with a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Our assignment this week was lady music to support Santana and her supposedly being a lesbian. I honestly think it was a faze, but whatever. I kept singing my eyes floating around the room but gravitating to Ms. C. God she was so hot.

"But I'm the only one Who'll walk across the fire for you I'm the only one Who'll drown in my desire for you It's only fear that makes you run The demons that you're hiding from When all your promises are gone I'm the only one. Please baby can't you see I'm trying to explain I've been here before and I'm locking the door And I'm not going back again" I sang to Quinn on this part, or at least I tried but again, my eyes kept shifting towards Shelby. I noticed though from the corner of my eyes that Quinn was giving me a funny look. I made it to the middle of the room again so that I could try to look at everyone else to finish my amazing song.

"Her eyes and arms and skin won't make It go away You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow That holds you down today Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone Go on believe her when she tells you Nothing's wrong But I'm the only one Who'll walk across the fire for you I'm the only one Who'll drown in my desire for you It's only fear that makes you run The demons that you're hiding from When all your promises are gone I'm the only one" I finished and looked around at the amazed faces. I knew I rocked it, but it was always nice to see the looks on other people's faces.

"That was for you" I smiled pointing my guitar at Shelby. '_Why did I say that!?' _I mentally kicked myself, "Santana" I added. Everyone else clapped enthusiastically. Except Quinn, she seemed hesitant. I got nervous. Quinn knows me better than anyone, she could figure this out... then again she's really self involved so maybe she was just wondering why I didn't sing to her.

The bell rang and I headed to my locker as quickly as I could. I needed to get out of the room, away from the entire group of New Directions. I was quickly getting things into my bag, ready to leave school when I heard footsteps walk up and stop right at my locker door. I looked up to see Quinn standing above me. '_Damn'_

"So that song you sang was amazing" She stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Thank you?" I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going to happen. What was going on in that pretty little head of hers?

"Only problem is I think you need to have your eyes checked," She uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on the top of my locker door, "You couldn't seem to take your eyes off of Shelby. Now my mother is going on a wine tasting cruise down the Ohio river so I'll be home alone tonight" Quinn smirked and I wanted to jump her right there in the hallway, but instead I stood up to face her.

"I know we used to have a thing Quinn 'cause I thought you were like the coolest girl in school and you were hot like a pixie, but things changed and I realized the you're the most selfish girl I've met in my entire life." I smirked satisfied with my response and the way that I was containing my real feelings with her while I focused on Shelby.

"Let me rephrase." She shut her locker and stepped closer to whisper in my ear, "If you come over tonight you can have sex with me" She was so close I could smell her perfume and I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't.

"Nah, Quinn you've been a bit crazy lately... so honestly, I'd rather raw dog a beehive" I walked away from her fighting the laughter that wanted to escape my lips. The look on her face was priceless and I couldn't help but want to laugh because no matter how much I wanted her this... seeing how much she wanted me was that much more interesting. Plus I still had a chance with Shelby.

* * *

'_How could he say that to me?' _Quinn thought to herself. '_I can't believe that after everything he doesn't want me. I mean not that I want him, I just want Beth or what could be a Beth number two. That is basically the only reason I pushed my mother into going on the stupid cruise. I just wanted another chance to get a baby. I need her. I don't think anyone understands why... Maybe I don't.__ But you know what's funny is that everyone is so into helping Santana. I mean none of them really even like her, but yet everyone is giving her a whole week in glee to stand out. I am her friend and I get she needs people I just wish it wasn't fake friends' _Quinn felt odd as she walked down the hall. She just wanted to be alone now. Especially after being turned down by Puck. Of all people, Puck.

Later that night Quinn sat in her room, headphones in as she flipped through a magazine. She was just going to take a shower when her phone rang on her nightstand. She sighed and picked it up to answer, "Hello?" She asked without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" She said again a bit more impatiently. There was shuffling on the other end and then finally when it cleared up she heard Puck's voice, "I'm coming over" Then the line when dead again. Quinn took the phone away from her ear looking confused. What had suddenly made Puck change his mind?

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Quinn had to stop herself from running down the stairs to answer it. This was her chance. Her chance to fix things when it came to Beth. She straightened her cropped hair in the mirror in the hallway before she actually answered the door, "What made you change your mind?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. A signature quirk of hers.

Puck didn't answer. He stepped through the door and his lips fell on hers immediately. He shut the front door with his foot and picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his torso. He continued up the stairs and to her room remembering the way like the back of his hand. He laid with her on her bed and continued to kiss her. Finally he stopped, "I can't do this" He pulled away looking at her breathless.

"What do you mean?" Quinn sat up on her elbows.

"I don't have protection"

"It's okay" Quinn pulled his face to hers again, "We might get lucky again" Quinn whispered breathless.

"What? You mean _unlucky_?" Puck corrected.

"No. I mean we created one perfect thing and we can make another one." Quinn replied. Puck got completely off of the bed and looked at Quinn.

"Is that why you called me over here?" He asked. He didn't show it but honestly he was hurt. He thought Quinn cared about him, really wanted him back... wanted things between them to work. He didn't ever think that Quinn would sink so low as to try to trick him into having another baby with her. She really was going insane.

"You know what? Fine. There are a million other guys at McKinley who would kill to sleep with me" Quinn snapped yanking her dress down and reaching for her phone.

"No Quinn! Angry sex is never smart. Just stop okay. Look I realized that you aren't selfish... you've been helping Santana this whole week and you've been struggling for three years and not one person took ten seconds to help you and you're still messed up. Have been ever since I knocked you up." Puck put his hands on his hips and Quinn looked down at her hands. "You know I always thought that if someone was going to get out of this town and make something of herself, it was going to be you. You don't need a man or anybody else to make you strong, to make a life for yourself Quinn. I believe in you" Puck knelt down in front of Quinn and kissed her softly.

When he pulled away Quinn looked a bit baffled, but she quickly regained her composure her face an unreadable mask again, "You know what? You are going to lie here with me and just hold me" Quinn stated moving to lay her head on a pillow. Puck smiled and climbed up next to her, kicking his shoes off and then wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I need to tell you something Quinn and you have to promise not to tell anyone." Puck finally whispered propping his head up on his elbow.

"I promise" Quinn nodded.

"I... I slept with Shelby" Puck stated. He could feel Quinn's body tense, "It just kinda happened after I saw her the other day. She wanted a man for Beth and I wanted to be with Beth. Maybe that's why I did it... because I wanted to be with Beth. I'm sorry Quinn..." Puck looked down at Quinn's unreadable face and found it blank, as usual, "Please say something"

"Say what Puck? We're not together why should I care who you slept with or the reasons? We've both done insane things for Beth. Who am I to judge?" Quinn whispered. Puck looked at her wondering why she had no reaction to him sleeping with Shelby. He thought that something in her still cared about him, but obviously that wasn't true. He guessed that she really did just want him here for a chance at another baby. She really didn't care about him.

"Right" Puck laid back down against her still holding her close. A few hours later Puck was still awake and he thought Quinn was asleep beside him, so he reached over and stroked her cheek wishing that they could have been something more, but he didn't expect her cheeks to be wet with tears. How had he missed that she'd been crying? He felt his heart shatter. She did care, but he was much too late to fix things.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Shue... I know it's girl music week but I want to sing something... I just need to get it off my chest. Would you mind?" Puck looked nervously around the room at all of his classmates. Each and everyone of them, to include Shelby and Mr. Shue, had confused looks on their faces. Mr. Shue nodded and Puck picked up his trusty guitar. Shelby looked nervous.

Puck's eyes fell on Quinn who was sitting on the top row in the corner. Her eyes were cast down at the floor. She didn't want to look at him, he could tell. He took a deep breath and started to play. "Same bed but it feels just A little bit bigger now Our song on the radio But it dont sound the same When our friends talk about you All it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little When I hear your name It all just sounds like (oooooh)  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize That I Should of bought you flowers And held you hands Should of gave you all my hours When I had the chance Take you to every party Cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby is dancing But shes dancing with another man" He looked around and people seemed to be enjoying his song, but all were still confused with the purpose.

"My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes It all just sounds like (oooooh) Mmm too young too dumb to realize" At that moment the football team came in, each carrying a red rose. They all walked straight up to Quinn and placed them on her lap. The purpose now became obvious.

"That I Should of bought you flowers And held your hands Should of gave you all my hours When I had the chance Take you to every party Cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby is dancing But shes dancing with another man Although it hurts I'll be the first to say That I was wrong Oooh I know im probably much too late To try and apologize for my mistakes But I just want you to know" Puck walked up to Quinn and knelt down. Someone else picking up the guitar melody.

"I hope he buys you flowers I hope he hold you hands," Puck grabbed both of Quinn's hands in his. "Give you all hers hours When he has the chance Take you to every party Cause I remember how much You loved to dance Do all the things I should of done When I was your man Do all the things should of done When I was your man"

The entire room was dead silent. Quinn's tear filled eyes finally met Puck's and they just looked at him for a second before she stood up and ran out of the room the pile of roses falling onto the floor at her feet. Puck picked up one of the roses and looked at it in his hand. His heart shattered into a million pieces and each piece seemed to pierce him deeper as the seconds ticked on. The rest of the glee club looked onto the scene shocked to see how it had turned out.

Shelby looked at Puck and felt her heart break too. Puck never really wanted her. It was always for Beth. He loved Quinn. How could she not have seen that? She looked Puck kneeling in front of Quinn's chair with the rose in his hand and more at his feet. She felt bad for him, but more sorry for herself than anything.

"She was everything to me" Puck whispered, "Everything" he whispered again and still there was no sound from anyone else. Puck hadn't ever been the sweet type and this was the first time anyone had seen him do anything romantic since he brought Lauren chocolates on valentines day. This was the most emotional anyone had seen Puck so no one knew what to say. Puck stood still holding the rose. He took a shaky breath trying to calm himself. It didn't work. He kicked the remaining roses on the floor and flipped over the chair Quinn had been sitting in.

Mr. Shue stood up immediately, "Puck I think you should calm down"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down!? The only woman I ever loved just shot me down and ran off and you want me to calm down!?" Puck shouted, "None of you get it do you!? It's always been Quinn! It's always going to be Quinn!" he had tears in his eyes now. He walked away from everyone and he stormed out of the room flipping over a few music stands on his way out and sending papers to the floor.

Everyone watched him leave, his fist still clenched tightly around that final rose.


	2. Chapter 2: Crashed into You

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

**A/N- I thought this would just be a one shot but with the reviews I've gotten I decided to do more! Enjoy**

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

Crashed Into You

Quinn's POV

The smell of the roses overwhelmed me. The attention Puck had on me was overwhelming. The emotion he had in his eyes when he knelt down in front of me was too much to bare. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this. I didn't know what to think of it as everyone, including Shelby, watched in awe at Puck's public display of emotion. I didn't know what to say or do. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by his deep brown eyes and the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. I couldn't look at him.

The song ended and he was holding my hands. I couldn't do this right now. Without thinking I got up and ran from the room letting the roses in my lap fall to the ground. I didn't care that everyone was watching, I didn't care about anything but getting away from everyone. I ran down the hall, tears streaming down my face. I kept going until I found an empty class room. I went in and closed the door behind me, sinking down against the door.

My head was in my hands, I couldn't think straight. I had never felt less in control in my life. I didn't know what I felt, how I felt about Puck. I shut my eyes tightly trying to think, but it was useless. I needed to get out of her. I got up and ran from that classroom and got into my car. I didn't even know where I was going, but I knew I just needed to clear my head.

I was stopped at a red light when I saw my phone screen flashing. I looked over with a confused look on my face. I could have sworn I'd turned my phone off before glee club. I picked it up and it was a text from Puck. 'Come back, Please' I hit the reply button and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the light turn green. I started driving as I started to text back 'No'. Then something hit my side of the car. The phone went flying and so did I. Then, I couldn't feel anything.

* * *

Puck's POV

I paced the hall waiting for my phone to vibrate to tell me Quinn had texted back. I didn't know where she was honestly. I'd searched all of the classrooms and she was no where to be found. I wondered where she could be. I kept pacing and there was still no reply. I called Quinn's phone. It rang and rang, but there was no answer.

"Damn it Quinn!" I snapped. I tried to keep from throwing my phone at the wall, but I failed and threw it down the empty hallway. Where was she? What had I done? I sank down against a wall with my head in my hands. I loved her. I knew I loved her when Beth was born, but I knew she didn't feel the same way... nothing ever happened.

I didn't know how long I sat there. Ten, fifteen minutes of my thoughts and silence. Then from down the hall I could hear the faint strains of Beth playing. That was my phone. That was my ringtone for Quinn. I stood up and sprinted down the hall picking up the phone quickly, "Quinn!?" I asked out of breath.

"This is the hospital in Lima, Ohio... I am a nurse here and I'm calling from Ms. Fabray's phone because she was in a car accident and I can't get a hold of the parents." A woman's voice came over the phone. My heart stopped. Quinn was an accident? Such a bad one that she couldn't call him on the phone and a nurse had to do it for her.

"I'm on my way there. Her mother is out of town" I stated, my mouth dry. I ran down to the choir room and grabbed my bag from where I usually sat.

"Puck where are you going?" Mr. Shue called loudly.

"Quinn was in an accident" I shouted back slamming the door as I sprinted down the hall and into my truck. I pushed the speed limit all the way to the hospital. I needed to get to Quinn. She needed me. I needed her. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran into the hospital. I sprinted to the front desk, "Quinn Fabray's room. Where is it?" I demanded out of breath.

The nurse typed on the computer and I tried to keep from yelling at her to find her faster, "She's on the second floor in room 205." The nurse said. I didn't bother thanking her. I ran for the stairs, skipping the elevators. I ran up the two flights finally stopping when I reached her room. I cautiously opened the door unprepared for the sight I was about to see.

I walked into the room and saw Quinn hooked up to many machines. Her face was bruised and a thin trail of blood ran from her temple. A nurse was cleaning up the rest of her that was battered and bloody. My heart broke. Seeing Quinn like this gave me feelings I couldn't describe. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her, "Quinn" I whispered her name like a prayer.

"Who are you?" The nurse asked cautiously.

"I'm her friend... her mother is out of town... what happened?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Texting and driving." The nurse replied shaking her head.

"Do you know who she was texting?" I asked my voice choked.

"A guy named Noah" The nurse shrugged.

I broke down right there. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I did this to Quinn. I hurt her. Me. She might be die because of _me_. My one perfect love. I couldn't take the weight that had just crushed down on my shoulders. I hurt Quinn. Me. I hurt her. I hurt her. I kept thinking the same thing over and over. I ruined Quinn's life. My text. My feelings. My stupidity. I kept crying unable to keep the tears from flowing.

"You- You're Noah aren't you" The nurse whispered coming over to me.

I nodded, incapable of any words at all. She helped me to stand and helped me to a chair where I put my head in my hands and sobbed some more. How could something like this happen to her? Of all people why did it have to be Quinn? I slowly stopped crying, my eyes running dry. I took a long shaky breath unashamed of crying in front of this nurse, "Is she-is she going to be okay?" I asked, choked.

"I don't know... The doctors were running some test and they'll be in in the morning" the nurse replied. I nodded mutely. What could I say really?

"Can I stay then?" I asked. The nurse nodded as she walked over to wipe the blood from Quinn's forehead. I watched her until she finished and left. Then the room was empty and the only sound was the beeping of the monitor behind Quinn. Her heartbeat. I watched it steadily beating. I watched all night never daring to close my eyes for fear something might happen. The only time my eyes left Quinn was when my phone rang. I picked it up, "Noah Puckerman"

"Noah where are you!?" My mothers voice rang out.

"With Quinn at the hospital" I replied, my tone monotonous.

"Oh God you didn't get her knocked up again did you Noah?!" His mother sounded on the verge of tears.

"No... she was in a car accident. Texting and driving and my text was the one she read when something hit her" I snapped the phone shut more tears coming to my eyes. I didn't think I was capable of crying anymore, but obviously I wasn't. I cried until again I was out of tears and then I sat and waited for the sun to rise.

The hours ticked by and through the window I could see dark turn to night. I hadn't slept yet. I couldn't. Not knowing if Quinn was okay or not. The sun rose higher in the sky. Quinn's eyes were still closed. I waited as a nurse came in to check her vitals for the fourth or fifth time since I'd been here. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and a doctor came in, "Good Morning... I'm Dr. Hernandez" He came in calmly and looked at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm a- friend" I choked out. "My name is Noah Puckerman" I looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I um have good news though... She is fine, but she's not going to be able to walk for several months. She might not be able to walk again. I'm just going to warn you of the worse possible case because that's part of my job, but I think with physical therapy she will probably be able to walk again. I'm hoping that soon she'll wake up so that I can talk to her about this... do you know when a parent will be here?" Dr. Hernandez asked me.

I took a deep breath processing everything but before I could say anything a voice spoke up from behind me, "She is awake and heard everything you said." It was Quinn. She sounded like she was going to cry. I knew she might. She was so strong, independent... Now she was going to need help to just get around. "I don't know when my mother will be back. Puck get the insurance card out of my purse please... I'm sure it's here somewhere. I want out of here now" Quinn stated opening her eyes and sitting up. I immediately looked around for her purse and found it on a counter. I looked through it and pulled out the insurance card.

"Quinn... I'm sorry you can't leave yet. You need a parent to sign you out" Dr. Hernandez stated.

"I'm eighteen. No I don't need a parents permission to get out of the hospital. Please let me leave. If everything is fine. Let me leave" Quinn shut her eyes and I saw tears slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

I lifted Quinn out of my truck and into the wheelchair that was provided by the hospital. I got her bags out of the trunk of the truck and carried them in as I pushed her into her house. Her mother's car was in the driveway and Quinn had called her on the way so I was mentally prepared to deal with getting hit and screamed at. I opened the door with Quinn's key and rolled her in.

"Oh My God Quinny" her mother ran over from the center of the room and hugged Quinn. "Honey... Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I can't walk!" Quinn shouted angrily. Her mother backed away and I can honestly say I felt a little sorry for her. Quinn turned to me, "Carry me upstairs" She stated. I didn't argue. I picked her up and carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. I went back downstairs for her stuff and brought it back up. I set her purse on her desk and sat down in the desk chair.

"Is there anything else you need me to do Quinn?" I asked quietly.

"No" She whispered.

"I'll leave then... Do you want to go to school Monday? I can come pick you up and take you if you'd like" I looked at her with my hands in my pockets. I couldn't hide the guilt that was written all over my face.

"No. I don't want anyone to see me like this" She buried her face in her pillow and I could see her small body shaking as she cried.

"Quinn" I walked over and sat down on the end of her bed, my hand resting on her leg, "Don't do this to yourself. You're still beautiful and amazing. No one is going to treat you differently because you were in an accident. I mean look at Artie. He's like the coolest kid I know and you have a chance to walk again Quinn. Please don't hide from everyone" I begged. She didn't reply so I kicked off my shoes and laid down beside her, "Then I'll stay with you" Quinn didn't reply but her hand reached over to grab mine and pull it around her waist.

When I heard her sobs cease and I looked over she was asleep. I picked up my phone and dialed Rachel's number. I explained everything that happened except for the fact that it was my text that had caused the entire thing, "Rachel she's going to need some help if I can even get her to come to school tomorrow. I have an idea of how to do this, but I'm going to need all of you to do this with me" I stated.

"Sure what is it?" Rachel asked.

"I want to sing her a song to let her know that she's beautiful and we still love her... I'll text you the song and you get everyone together to practice. Okay?" Puck waited for Rachel's agreement and then hung up. After he'd gotten that over with he texted Rachel the song and then put his phone down rolled over to go to sleep along with Quinn for the first time this weekend.

When I woke up the bed beside me was empty. I immediately sat up and looked around for Quinn. I finally saw her on the floor near the bathroom, "Quinn! What happened?" I asked getting up to help her. I picked Quinn up and her big hazel eyes fell on me.

"I wanted to take a bath and I didn't want to wake you up, plus you can't help me with that... So I tried to do it myself. I fell when I walked so I tried to crawl but that didn't work as well either" Quinn sobbed tears slipping from her eyes. I felt so bad for her.

"MRS FABRAAAAAAY!" I called loudly. Judy Fabray came running into the room.

"What happened?" She asked frightened.

"Quinn needs help taking a bath and I can't help her, so she needs you" I stated.

"She needs me?" Judy seemed surprised. I nodded.

"I do need you mom... I want to try to go to school today... I know I can't hide forever, but is it okay if I go late and just go to glee?" She asked.

Judy nodded, "Of course. And Puck if you want to shower you can use the guest bathroom"

"I'll take you to school if you want me too" Puck offered. Quinn looked at me and I could see a small smile on her lips. I nodded and exited the room leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

I lifted Quinn out of the truck and into her wheelchair. I pushed her into school and down the empty hallway to the choir room where all of our friends were waiting. When I opened the door all of the glee club was standing at the front of the room smiling. There was a banner hanging up reading 'Welcome Back Quinn' on it. She looked in awe. This was the first time that Puck had seen a real smile on Quinn's face and the first time that anyone had tried to help her since she'd been pregnant.

"We have something to sing to you since we heard you were a little afraid to come to school because of what people were going to think... so we want to sing this to you Quinn to let you know we love you" Mr. Shue smiled. Puck pushed her chair to the center of the bottom row of the bleachers before joining the rest of the glee club.

Puck started it off. "Much as you blame yourself You can't be blamed for the way that you feel Had no example of a love That was even remotely real How can you understand something that you never had If you let me I can help you out with all of that"

Everyone came into the chorus. "Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you I know your trouble Don't be afraid, oh, I can help Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself."

Sam and Finn sang the next line together. "Let me love you A heart of numbness Gets brought to life I'll take you there"

Mr. Shue took the next verse. "I can see the pain behind your eyes It's been there for quite awhile I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile"

Puck took the next line. "I would like to show you what true love can really do"

Everyone sang again on the chorus. "Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you I know your trouble Don't be afraid, oh, I can help Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you A heart of numbness Is brought to life I'll take you there"

Puck sang the last verse alone, "Let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you I know your trouble Don't be afraid, oh, I can help"

There were tears in Quinn's eyes, but this time there was also a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Big Brother

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee **

**A/N- I am elated with response I've been getting with this story and I was thinking about making it kinda longer... Do you guys think you'd be interested in the other twenty or so chapters I have planned for this story? Review to let me know!**

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

**Big Brother**

Quinn smiled at them all, "Thank you. You know... I never really thought you guys cared about me because you spent this entire week helping Santana with her thing and Sophomore year when I was pregnant I didn't really get any support from you all. I can't believe that you all actually care... Thank you" Quinn smiled with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Of course Quinn" Finn gave her his goofy half smile.

"We love you Quinn" Mr. Shue smiled hugging her.

Everyone was sitting around and talking not getting any work done at all despite the fact that regionals were right around the corner. They talked about how their weekend was. Finally someone brought up the thing that the Seniors had been dying to talk about: Senior Ditch Day. Ideas floated around until Finn came up with the idea to go to Six Flags, "Guys Quinn can't go to six flags." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Oh... right" Finn looked down ashamed.

"Yeah you all are idiots... Why don't we just go to the movies or mall or something?" Puck suggested.

"Puck we love Quinn and all, but this is our senior year too and we want it to be epic." Rachel cut in.

"You guys can go to Six Flags, I'll just stay home and rest. I need rest" Quinn chimed into the conversation. She wasn't being honest though. She, truthfully, was heartbroken that already she was missing things. She hadn't even been back for a day and she was left out, "Just go guys really" Quinn smiled, her smile was sad.

"I'll stay with you Quinn" Puck offered.

"No... you should go too... it's your senior year... enjoy it." Quinn shrugged.

"I know I'm not a Senior but there's a place I can take Quinn where I think she'll have a lot of fun... so I'd like to participate in Senior Ditch Day if that's okay with Quinn?" Artie spoke up for the first time all day. Quinn looked over at Artie surprised that he'd offered. They had never really talked, never really been close, never really been friends. The only time she'd ever done anything nice for him was when they all sat in wheelchairs to see how he felt and honestly she only did that because at the time she was pregnant and wanted to sit down.

"You'd do that for me?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah... I mean... why not?" Artie smiled and Puck could see a genuine smile come across Quinn's lips.

"Thank you"

* * *

Quinn's POV

I woke up on Friday knowing that it was the notorious senior ditch day. I pulled myself into my wheelchair beside my bed, something that I'd gotten good at in the past few days, and wheeled myself over to my closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt unsure of what Artie and I were doing today.

I brushed out my short hair suddenly thinking about how I wished it was long again. Oh well. I sighed and rolled away from the mirror. I rolled out of my room thankful that my mother had set up the downstairs guest room just like my own room and had all of my clothes moved as well. I rolled into the kitchen where my mother was drinking coffee, "Hey mom"

She looked startled, "Good Morning Quinn. How are you?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I am fine. A little nervous about Senior Ditch Day" I smiled.

"Senior Ditch Day? I should probably be telling you to go to school, but I get it. I did it too and you need to have fun now more than ever." My mother's smile was sad. I couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over me. I had already been through so much... I had a baby at sixteen and now I may never walk again. I took a long deep breath.

"Thanks mom" I reached out for a hug and felt a wave of relief wash over me when my mother hugged me back. After everything we'd been through together I was glad to have my mother back because even if I didn't have my father I needed my mother. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up Artie's name was flashing across the screen, "Hello?"

"Hey Quinn I'm here" Artie sounded happy, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be right out" I smiled and hung up my phone, "Can you get the door for me mom?" I asked already rolling for the door. My mother ran ahead and waved to me as I rolled out of the door. As soon as I got up to the car a guy got out and helped me in. Artie was already sitting in the back seat.

"Hey Quinn... that's Chris... He's my step dad and there in the driver's seat is my mom" Artie pointed. Her mom looked up at me in the rear view mirror with a smile.

"Quinn! It's so nice to meet you. Artie has been really excited about this all week and I know he's not a senior or anything but when he told me what he was doing for you... well... How could I say no?" She smiled brightly and I just had to smile back.

"Thanks for that Mom" Artie rolled his eyes looking down embarrassed.

I just laughed, "Thank you for helping me Artie... I really appreciate it" I tried to make him feel better knowing that we were never really ones to talk to each other and he knew it just as well as I did. For a while the car was filled mostly with talk of how school was going or what I wanted to do after I graduated. Honestly, I wasn't sure. I didn't think I really had a chance to get into a really good school even though I did apply to Yale with a killer essay about overcoming adversity after going through a teen pregnancy. Of course I didn't share with anyone that I had applied there. No one knew except me.

So when Artie's mother asked me what I wanted to do and I said 'I don't know' I could see the look on her face. Shock. However, it became a look of understanding as she thought about what I assumed was everything that she did know about me. She probably knew that I'd gotten pregnant and it was obvious that now I may never walk again. My life was pretty screwed up if you asked me, "You know... I think you could do anything you wanted Quinn" Mrs. Abrams stated. I couldn't help the look of confusion that passed over my face, "You have overcome so much so how could it get any worse right? You've done so much already that I think you could do anything. Is there something you've wanted to do Quinn? To major in?" She asked.

"Um... well I always thought I could be a writer. I've always like English and literature... I thought that maybe I could write something. Something that could make a difference. Something that could change my life, you know?" I bit my lip, a nervous habit.

Mrs. Abrams nodded, "You could do it"

"I think you can too Quinn" Artie jumped in with a smile.

I smiled, tears were in my eyes. Good God did I cry a lot, "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess" I laughed wiping away my tears. Artie reached over and took my hand in understanding. He knew that I'd always been an emotional mess and now he was just telling me he was here and I appreciated having a real friend more than anything.

* * *

PUCKS POV

I got up and got dressed already wondering what Quinn was doing, how she was doing. I always wondered about her lately and I don't think it had much to do with how I felt about her, but more about the fact that this whole thing was caused by my text. That thought haunted me and I wasn't sure I could live with myself if she really couldn't walk again. However, Quinn was doing well. She told me that she could feel her legs but she just couldn't walk or stand up... they weren't strong enough.

I pushed thoughts of Quinn out of my head for the time being and just focused on getting dressed and then picking up Sam, Finn, and Rachel. I cringed. Finn was my best friend so of course I'd pick him up for this trip and Sam was cool, but Rachel... Rachel was irritating. She always talked about singing or glee club and lately NYADA. Now though I knew that she was going to bring up Quinn. She would ask about her until she knew every single detail about what happened, but I just didn't want to talk about it. What happened to Quinn was no one elses business but Quinn's... and mine.

I pulled up to the Hudson/Hummel household and beeped the horn. It took all of five minutes for the three of them to emerge from the house and get into the car, "What took you all so long?" I asked annoyed as they all climbed in, "And why couldn't Kurt take you three?" I wondered thinking about how Kurt had his license and a car unlike Finn who just had is license.

"Well Kurt didn't want to participate in Senior Ditch Day with us, so we figured since Sam was staying with us we'd invite him and then we asked you for a ride since Kurt wanted to go over to Blaine's" Finn shrugged getting comfortable in the back seat with Rachel.

"Since when did juniors get to ditch with us. It's called SENIOR ditch day" I looked over at Sam in the passenger seat pointedly and he just turned away, "Whatever. Lets just go" I rolled my eyes and sat back in the seat before pulling out of the driveway and heading for the amusement park. The whole ride I heard Rachel whispering to Finn about something and started to get suspicious. What could they be talking about? I listened closer to their conversation as I drove trying to pick out words that I could hear. 'Quinn'. The name was as clear to me as if she'd said it out loud. She was talking about Quinn, "Who are you two talking about?" I asked.

Rachel looked up like a deer in headlights and I knew I was right that she'd been talking about Quinn, "Um... nothing... I mean no one. No one important." Rachel shrugged looking down.

"No one important huh? So Quinn isn't important to either of you?" I challenged calmly. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Rachel's face pale as well as Finn's. Busted. "Why are you talking about her? If you have any questions just ask me. She talks to me" I responded trying to remain relatively calm.

"Um I don't think we should talk about Quinn" Finn cut in shyly.

"No no... your girlfriend was talking about Quinn. I want to know what she was saying and why. If she wants to talk about lets talk about Quinn" I slammed on the breaks and pulled off to the side of the road. "Now tell me what you said about Quinn." I stated simply.

"I just- I just was saying that I didn't know if you and Quinn were together and if you were I was just saying how... um bad I felt for Quinn because she went insane and missed all the deadlines for applications to any four year universities by like three months and so she was going to be a Lima Loser... like you" Rachel looked down.

"You just called Quinn and I Lima Losers? What you think because you're going to New York that you're some big shot now? You don't know Quinn and you don't know me so you're really lucky you're a girl otherwise I'd kick your ass right here and now." I started the car and gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were white. I don't think I'd ever been this angry in my life. Rachel Berry was really lucky she was a girl.

A little while later with a car ride chuck full of an awkward silence we arrived at the amusement park. When we got out and met the rest of the group at the gates Santana immediately attached herself to me. I tried to ignore it but a part of me couldn't help but think the whole lesbian thing was just a phase, but then I caught her looking at a girl working one of the rides and my suspicions disappeared. I finally asked her why she was all over me, "Santana what is your deal? I thought you were gay" I stated shaking her off of my arm.

"Would you relax... I just saw that all these older women are checking you out and they became less interested when they saw me with you. I'm trying to help Quinn out alright?" She rolled her eyes, "Look if you hurt Quinn I hurt you. Understand?" Her eyes narrowed at me. Boy how she should be kicking my ass right now. She would be if she knew that my text was the one that caused the accident with Quinn.

The thought of Quinn made me pull my phone out and send her a text message; "Hey Q... How's Senior Ditch Day? -P"

There was no reply right away so I put my phone back in my pocket to get on the next roller coaster with the group.

* * *

QUINNS POV

Artie's mom dropped us off at what looked to be a regular skate park, but I quickly saw that it was a lot more than that. Yes, it was a skate park, but it was for people in wheel chairs. The tricks they were doing amazed me and I quickly got nervous. I guess it was obvious that I was nervous because Artie laughed, "Don't worry Quinn... we're not doing any of that. I just thought it'd be cool to watch and this is where I get my best ideas for things for me to do at regionals dance wise. Don't ask why" He smiled.

I nodded, "So we're going to watch them and come up with dance moves?" I asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"No... I mean we are going to watch them, but I thought we could just talk and maybe come up with something to show off to the glee club with some cool tricks in it. I thought it would be interesting to learn some cool tricks 'cause being in a wheelchair sucks, but we can make it a little more enjoyable right?" He smiled and I nodded. It did sound like it'd make me feel better about being in a wheelchair. I was following Artie over to an open space towards the back when I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and saw a text from Puck.

"Hey Q... How's Senior Ditch Day?-P" I put the phone away not really wanting to say anything. I just wanted this day to be about me. To be about becoming comfortable with something that might be my future. I followed Artie towards the back and we both sat and talked and ate for a long time before we actually started doing anything and I realized that I'd never had as much fun except when performing in glee club.

That continued on until Monday when Artie and I took center stage in glee club on Monday and did our number together and then to the regionals stage. The curtain rose and Artie and I were seated in the center. The music started.

"You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use" I sang.

"And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away" Artie sang and then the rest of the glee club joined us on stage.

"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind" We sang together with the perfect dance routine we'd come up with as the rest of the glee club danced around to their own choreographed piece of the song.

"I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah" The rest sang.

I had another solo, "Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again"

Artie sang again, "The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now"

We sang together hoping that the message was getting across to the audience and it wasn't offensive,"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind"

The rest of the glee club sang the last verse with us, "I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"

Artie and I took the last line, "I'm still standing" The lights faded on us and I never felt so alive in my life. I'd only performed once at another competition and it was with Sam, but this was so different. This was liberating to share with an auditorium full of people that I was still standing and still doing the best for me. That I was still myself, that I was still able to move on even though I'd been hurt.

This song... a friend in Artie was all I needed. No... there was one other thing I needed actually, but I was sure that it was much to late to get.

I needed Puck.


	4. Chapter 4: PrettyUnpretty

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

**A/N- So glad you guys are still with me! Don't forget to Review!  
**

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

Pretty/Unpretty

"In Third Place... the Sea Song Choir." The crowd clapped generously for them but everyone was waiting in anticipation for the winner of the competition who would continue on to Nationals which would again be held in New York City, "In second place the winner is," there was a dead silence. No one dared to move or speak. Quinn was sitting with Artie to her right and Puck had made his way to stand on her left. Quinn reached up to grab Puck's hand. She was testing the waters... wondering if it really was too late to get him back after she pushed him away.

When Puck felt Quinn's hand in his it took all he had not to just pick her up and kiss her. He shook his head. Why was he reading so much into this? She was probably just nervous. He looked down and saw that she was looking up at him and that she was only holding his hand. So it did mean something... but what?

"Second place," The announcer said dramatically, "The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The announcer was barely able to finish with the new directions excited shouting, "That means that the New Directions are going to Nationals in New York!" The announcer stated what was already obvious to everyone. Quinn looked around. The seniors were crying, all of them... except her and Puck. The juniors in the choir were just as excited but making it to the top their senior year meant something.

Puck was looking at Quinn unsure of what to do. Sure he was excited, but why wasn't she? She was just sitting there staring at the floor still holding his hand. Puck knelt down in front of her, "Quinn... are you okay?" She looked up and had tears in her eyes, "Do you want to go somewhere and talk? I can take you home?" Puck offered seeing that there was something bothering Quinn.

She nodded. Puck let go of Quinn's hand to go talk to Mr. Shue about skipping the celebration party they were planning and headed over to wheel Quinn off of the stage. Quinn didn't say a word. Not when they left the auditorium of the competition or when they left the building all together. She didn't speak when Puck lifted her into his truck and shut the door to her side, put her wheelchair in the back and got in himself. "Quinn... do you want to stop somewhere and talk? Are you hungry? We can go to that pizza place I saw on the way here." Puck suggested.

Quinn nodded deciding that it was best to stop at a place that wasn't in their hometown and a place that no one would stop at. Puck drove until he saw the neon sign blinking open. He got out and walked over to her side to help her get out of the car. He set her in her chair and let her wheel herself to the door while he locked up the truck. They got a table and ordered a pizza and as they waited Quinn fiddled with a straw wrapper on the table, "Puck... do you still think about me?" Quinn whispered.

As soon as her hazel eyes met his deep brown ones he fell apart inside, "Every minute of everyday" He replied. She nodded. "I think about how I wish things were different Quinn. I wished that you cared about me like I care about you... but I know I ruined that when I sent you that text... I don't talk about it to anyone else, but I know it was my fault and you know it too" He added.

"Puck... I... Yes... I saw the text was from you, but I am the one who looked at the text. I should have been a more responsible driver." Quinn bit her lip looking down.

"Quinn it was my text. My feelings my fault." Puck replied looking at his hands in his lap.

"Puck it was mine" Quinn insisted.

"Quinn it was mine"

"Puck... It was mine"

"Quinn... I wish things could be different, but they aren't. It was my fault" Puck looked at her sadly.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I know Puck... and I wish things could be different too. I wish that I could forget that you loving me is what has gotten us into so many messes. You loving me got me pregnant. You loving me got me in a wheelchair, but what I think that the problem was is that I never could ever really admit to myself that I had feelings for you. It took me getting pregnant for me to ask if you loved me and I couldn't tell you that I loved you. Then you showed me that you loved me and I couldn't handle it so I took off and got into an accident. I think that when I keep running from my feelings is when I get myself into trouble." Quinn looked down at her hands on the table, still twisting that white straw wrapper. "I don't even know what to do. I do care about you Puck but I am so horrible at showing my emotions... I never know how and I still don't-" Her voice cracked and sobs wracked her tiny body.

Puck didn't know what to say at that moment. He usually knew all of the right things to say but now... He wasn't so sure. He didn't want to just go over and comfort Quinn because it might just make it worse. Instead he just sat and took a few long deep breaths until he heard her sobs subside a bit, "Quinn... do you want to be with me?" Puck looked at her with a tender intensity that few people had ever seen before.

Quinn took a deep breath now and looked up at him, "Yes" She whispered, "But why would you want to be with me? I am in a wheelchair... you could be with any other girl you wanted." Quinn looked down again knowing that it was a stupid thing to say, but she had to tell him everything. If she was going to share her feelings it might as well be all of them.

"See Quinn there's a problem with that" Puck stood up and knelt down in front of Quinn, "I don't love any other girl" Puck's hands gently pulled Quinn's face to his as he let his lips meld with hers in the first emotional kiss the two had ever had. Any other ones had been mixed with alcohol or lust. Quinn reached up pulling him closer to her and kissing him back. This was how she was telling him that she cared.

Quinn pulled away, "Puck-"

"Shh don't say anything... Just let me hold you" Puck stood up and lifted Quinn from her chair and into his arms. She leaned into his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. She couldn't describe the feeling that came over her. She had never ever felt so safe in anyone else's arms. She loved the feeling that he gave her, the feeling of being shielded from the world. For those few minutes all of her problems evaporated. She wasn't worried, she wasn't scared, she was content and that meant everything.

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She now had something that every single girl looked forward to happening today, Senior Prom Dress shopping. She got up as she usually did and got dressed before wheeling herself out of her room. As soon as she came out she was met by her mother, "Hey Quinn... you have a physical therapy appointment today... I know you have plans to go shopping for prom, but I really think you need to go to this appointment"

"I know mom... I planned around it... I asked the girls to all meet me after my appointment... and Puck is going to take me to this appointment if you don't mind mom. I want him to see how it works" Quinn smiled. Her mother nodded in understanding. Quinn headed out of the door when she heard Puck's truck pull up in her driveway.

As soon as he saw her on the porch he was out of his truck and hugging her tightly, "Hey Q... Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and he carried her to his truck and put her in the passenger seat, her chair in the back like he always did. "So how does this work? What do you do?" Puck asked as he drove down the road, Quinn giving him directions.

"Well basically I just stretch all of the muscles in my legs and try to walk using a bar to help hold me up. That part is really hard. My legs are so weak... I'm so used to just being able to get up and walk... it seems impossible that I will ever be able to walk again at times, but I have to keep hoping and praying that I will be able to get back to normal and be able to have a normal life." Quinn gave a half smile looking out the windshield.

"You will" Puck put a hand on her knee leaving the other one on the steering wheel. She placed a hand on top of his just loving the simplicity of the moment that they were sharing.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the small building that Quinn now knew like the back of her hand. Puck helped her out and they walked in together and signed in. When they were back into the room Puck helped Quinn onto the table and then stood in front of her wondering what exactly to do next. "Just bend my leg and push it slowly towards my chest" Quinn whispered.

Puck picked up her right leg and bent it like she said and gently pushed it to her chest. He did the same to the other leg and then proceeded to help massage the rest of the muscles in her legs. Quinn sat up when he was finished and took his hands to help her stand. She held his hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Puck. Puck I can't" Quinn bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes.

"Come on Quinn... Don't give up. I'm going to help you. Come on" Puck urged.

Quinn gritted her teeth a wave of pain washing over her, "Puck I can't" She felt her knees buckle. Puck held her tighter and took a small step back helping her to take a step forward. "Puck I can't!" Quinn's voice sounded more urgent this time as she gripped his hands even tighter. Puck took another step back and another pulling Quinn forward, "PUCK I CAN'T" Quinn screamed just as her hands slipped from his and she crumpled to the floor.

Puck looked down and saw that Quinn had tears in her eyes, "Puck I can't do this... my life is over" She sobbed, "I can't walk... I can't. I'm never going to be normal again... you, you'll find someone else who can walk and who can go to college and has a future... I can't do any of that" Quinn felt the hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

Puck dropped Quinn back off at home where her mother immediately took her to the only dress shop in town to meet Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes. The girls decided to go with only the seniors. It was their senior prom and all were excited about finding a prom dress. They all walked around the shop pulling different dresses to try on. They practically were raiding the entire store. Luckily they planned the trip earlier so that they could get the best dresses.

They were each in the changing room trying their first dresses when Rachel spoke up, "So... ladies are any of you running for Prom Queen this year?" There was a long pause.

"No" Santana and Brittany said at the same time.

"Definitely not" Mercedes replied, "That competition gets WAY to fierce"

Quinn was the last to answer, "No" She stated loud enough for them to hear, but her voice was still quiet.

"What?!" They all shouted simultaneously. Quinn had been religious about her campaign for prom queen last year. She even went as far as to take Finn from Rachel to try to win. So, the news that Quinn wasn't running from Prom queen was ridiculous, "Quinn you have to run!" Mercedes cried. Rachel was completely silent.

"I don't want to run... because then, if I win it would have all been because I'm in a wheel chair. It'd be a pity win and I don't want pity." Quinn replied simply. She opened the door to her dressing room and wheeled out. They all were standing in the center looking at the mirrors in front of them. Rachel looked over at Quinn in the dress she had on and felt her heart break.

"I think you should run Quinn" Rachel whispered, "I was going to run... but I think you should. You're prettier anyway" Rachel smiled sadly looking at Quinn's flawless image in the mirror beside her own.

Quinn looked at Rachel like she was insane. Rachel was far more beautiful than she and especially when she's in a wheelchair. Quinn was shocked that Rachel could even think that Quinn was prettier than she was. Quinn was already beaten down about how she felt and how she looked that Rachel thinking that Quinn was pretty just seemed to make it worse.

"Rachel you should run for it. You'll win" Quinn stated, "By the way that dress is perfect for you" Quinn rolled away from them and went back into the dressing room. Rachel looked at herself in the pale pink dress she'd picked out. She really did like it. Quinn was right. She did look great, this was the dress that she'd wear to prom... no doubt about it.

Santana looked at herself in the black dress that she'd picked out. It fit her perfectly and she knew that this would be her dress. Brittany was in a purple jewled dress that she decided that she absolutely loved because it looked like candy was on it. Now the only two left that had to find a dress was Mercedes and Quinn.

Mercedes came out in a red dress that made her look like the beautiful diva that she was. Quinn hadn't come out yet, "Quinn?" Santana called through the door. There was no answer but a shuffling around on the other side of the door. Finally there was a click and the door swung open. Quinn held on to the door frame and took slow steps forward still holding on to the frame. Santana and Mercedes immediately grabbed one of Quinn's hands holding her up.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel asked shocked.

"I thought you were broken" Brittany's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I- I wanted to see what I looked like in this dress in case I can walk Prom night. I've been working on it... but it's hard." Quinn bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning. The dress was white and strapless. It was a cinched around the waist by a thin gold band and it flowed freely from there.

"Quinn... you look amazing" Mercedes smiled still helping her to stand.

"This is the one" Quinn smiled, "Thank you"


	5. Chapter 5:What Happens in New York

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee **

**A/N- So glad you loved the past few chapters and want to stick with the story! I'm really excited about it and am trying to get in as many updates as I can since I will have a lot going on in the next few weeks or so and updates may be a little slower(Just a Warning)**

**xoxox SalvatoreGirl**

What Happens in New York...

PUCKS POV

I got up slowly when my alarm went off at four am. We all had to be up early today to get to the school to travel to New York for nationals. I was excited to go, but at the same time I was nervous. I thought about the plan that I had as I got dressed and added my tooth brush, tooth paste, comb, and cologne to my suitcase after using them. I had a huge plan for Quinn and I couldn't wait to put it into action.

I carried my suitcase downstairs leaving a note telling my mother goodbye. I walked out the door and to my truck to drive to the school. On the way I stopped at a doughnut shop and picked up two coffees. One for me, one for Quinn. Just when I was about to leave I saw them bring out some blueberry muffins, Quinn's favorite. "Hey can I get one muffin too?" I asked the woman behind the counter.

"Sure sweetheart, you can have anything you want" She winked at me as she turned around to get a muffin. She pulled up my total and I pulled out my wallet, "four dollars" she smirked.

"Thanks. My girlfriend is going to appreciate this. She loves her coffee" I smiled brightly making sure to put lots of emphasis on the word 'Girlfriend'. I gave the woman the four dollars, picked up the small bag and two coffees and left the coffee shop laughing. It felt good to not to want to flirt with another woman and be able to say that Quinn was my girlfriend.

I got to the school and Mr. Shue was already there with Ms. Pillsbury. I got out of my truck and walked toward them to the bus, "Hey. Is Quinn here yet? I brought her some coffee and a muffin" I held up a hand with one coffee and a muffin.

"Yeah her mother already got her onto the bus" Mr. Shue smiled at me. I headed to get onto the bus to see Quinn.

"Hey Q" I sat down beside her near the back, "I brought you some breakfast" I handed her the muffin and coffee and she smiled.

"Thanks Puck" I kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, but I gotta run to my truck to get my suitcase... you don't mind do you? I just have to get it into the bus." She shook her head and I headed down the steps but froze when I heard Mr. Shue and Ms. P talking. They were talking about me and Quinn.

"I think it's sweet how he caters to her." Mr. P said.

"Well I don't think it will last. It's Puck we're talking about. He's going to get bored, he's going to move on and Quinn is going to get hurt." Mr. Shue replied, "I don't mean to sound harsh, but Puck is young. He's going to go to another woman and you and I both know it." he added.

"Well we have to just wait and see. Puck could change. Quinn could walk... we just don't know" Ms. P walked away from Mr. Shue and I could tell she was a bit angry. I secretly thanked her for sticking up for me as I walked off of the bus and to my truck to get my suitcase. When I got back Artie was getting on the bus and Rachel's car was pulling up with Finn, Blaine, and Kurt in it. I put my suitcase in the traveling compartment and then took my seat beside Quinn again.

Within the next hour everyone was on the bus and we were headed for New York. Everyone was singing songs and generally just having a blast. This was the most fun we'd had in a long time. I enjoyed sitting with Quinn, she wasn't one to just talk constantly like Rachel was in the seat beside me. She was in her own little world right now with her head phones in.

I called her name to see if she could hear me. She didn't turn so I knew she couldn't. 'Good' I thought with a smile. I turned to the rest of the group, "Hey Guys... I need your help with something" They all turned around to look at me, all except Quinn who's eyes were now closed as well. "There's something I need to do tonight for Quinn and I'm going to need all of your help"

* * *

QUINNS POV

I woke up when we reached New York by Puck shaking me awake and Rachel's excited banter with Kurt as they literally ran off of the bus with everyone else following closely behind. I felt a little bit jealous that I couldn't just get up and run like everyone else to go explore the city. It was heartbreaking actually.

Puck stayed though and carried me off of the bus, but refused to put me in my chair, "Puck I need it" I groaned, "Hello, can't walk remember?" I snapped.

"Yes, but I'm going to carry you on my back so that you can see everything just the way everyone else does. You shouldn't have to be in a chair to explore New York." Puck explained swinging me around so that I had to hold onto his back to keep from falling.

"What about Artie?" I argued thinking that what Puck was doing was sweet, but Artie was the one who'd never get to walk again. Not me, I had a chance to do it and I knew exactly when I'd stand up and walk too. I 'd wanted it to be here at nationals, but I wasn't ready just yet. So, I had another plan and the only ones that knew about it were Santana, Mercedes, and Rachel. We convinced Brittany it was just a dream that I could walk when we were prom dress shopping for fear that she'd tell everyone that I could walk.

Puck didn't seem to know what to say about me bringing up Artie or the fact that he couldn't walk either, "I want to sit in my chair with Artie" I replied, "He's been an amazing friend to me and it's time for me to be a better friend to him" I buried my face in Puck's neck kissing it gently. Mr. Shue helped to get my chair out and Puck set me in it understanding why it was that I wanted to be with Artie.

While we all explored New York Puck stood by my side the entire time. He even pushed my chair when my arms got tired. It was the sweetest thing he'd done in awhile and I was glad that Puck and I were getting back to a good place after the Beth thing. I really cared about him, so when we stopped talking after Beth was born... after he told me he loved me... I was crushed. I wondered if he felt the same way.

Things went well as we toured sights, ate lunch, and checked ourselves into a hotel. It was getting late when we actually did since all of us were enjoying our last time at Nationals as Seniors... well it was the last time for most of us anyway. All of the girls were in one room and the guys all in another and after I'd pulled myself into bed and people began falling asleep I found myself staring at the ceiling thinking about how much I'd rather being laying next to Puck right now.

Around six am, I heard the other girls around me getting up and sneaking out of the room. I wondered what they were doing, but kept my eyes closed and my breathing even as they moved about the room. I heard someone walk over to me.

"Yes, She's asleep" Santana's voice whispered over me. I didn't move but just listened as they hurried out of the room one right after the other until the room was empty and I was alone. It was odd, to be left out of something... why did they need me to be asleep? Why didn't they include me in their fun?

Oh yeah...

I'm in a wheelchair.

* * *

PUCKS POV

I got out of bed around four at the time I told the girls to meet me in the hallway. I woke up the other guys and we all got out of the room and in the hall the girls were already waiting. I just hoped they hadn't woken up Quinn, "Alright... I have everything I need. I just need two of you girls to make sure Quinn doesn't come out here and see anything alright?" Everyone nodded. Brittany and Rachel were sent in to make sure Quinn didn't wake up. The rest of us got to work on setting up everything that I needed them to.

It took until eight am before we finished. I stood up and looked at my work excited with it. On the floor was the word 'Prom?' Spelled out in flower petals. I was sure not to use roses this time, but I had to admit this was the mushiest thing I'd ever done and I didn't regret it one bit. Now only a few more minutes and Quinn would be awake.

The rest of the guys went back into the room and so did the girls. I sat down on the floor to wait until she emerged from the room in front of me. Finally, after about thirty minutes of waiting the door swung open and Quinn rolled herself out. I stood up immediately in front of the words.

"Quinn Fabray... would you be my prom date?" I smirked gesturing to the flower petals on the floor.

"Puck how did you... oh never mind... I don't care about that. Yes, I will be your prom date" She was smiling.

I stepped over the flowers to get to her and hug her tightly to me. I was glad that for once, Quinn didn't try to run... well roll... away from me when I tried to get sappy or tell her how I feel. The rest of the group emerged from the rooms and gave us hugs. It wasn't that big of a deal, but I guess since they'd been waiting on Quinn and I to get back together since sophomore year, it was a big deal to them.

A little while later, we were all downstairs eating breakfast when Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury came down. It was almost time for us to get to the room so that we could start getting ready for the competition, "Alright guys... I know that we have the first slot, but it's going to be great. We're going to be setting the bar for the team to beat. We have an amazing chance to win guys... all it's going to take is some team work and you all believing in yourself as much as I believe in you." Mr. Shue's smile was contagious as we all looked around at each other and joined hands.

This was the last competition together for most of us and for the first time, I felt good about our chances to win this national title. This was our time. Our year. "We got this Mr. Shue... even with the death slot" I looked around at the rest of the people in our group who were smiling in agreement. All except Rachel who was still depressed about her choking at her NYADA audition... but she did invite that woman to come watch her. So, maybe that woman will do us all a favor and show up so that we don't have to hear Rachel crying anymore.

"Lets go then!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together and we all got up running out of the hotel to get to the performing center to get ready for our performance.

A while later we were all dressed and ready to go. The girls had just finished touching up their makeup and Mr. Shue came in for the show circle. Finn didn't even let Mr. Shue say a word before he cut in, "Look Mr. Shue, you've been an amazing teacher, and glee coach. We all love you and are so thankful for always believing in us. So when we get back," The warning light blinked, "There's no doubt in our minds who our teacher of the year of the year is, but you're not just a teacher of the year... you're the teacher of a life time" The light blinked again and we all put our hands in the middle.

We threw them up filled with an amazing confidence that couldn't be beat. There was no way we were leaving here losers. First, the girls, except Quinn and Rachel, took the stage to sing as the Trouble Tones 'Edge of Glory' then Rachel took the stage and sang 'Its all coming back to me now'. During her song, as well all began taking the stage with her I saw her face light up and knew that the woman from NYADA had shown up.

Finally, we sang my favorite song of the set list 'Paradise by the dashboard light'. We were truly amazing. The crowd was on their feet, singing and clapping along. I don't think we could have done any better. It was the best we'd ever performed together.

As soon as the curtain closed we all ran into a group hug the deafening sound of applause still audible behind us. We hurried off the stage as Vocal Adrenaline took the stage behind us and I couldn't help but smirk because they had to follow our amazing performance. For the first time ever, they looked a bit nervous.

As we took seats in the audience the curtain reopened and Vocal Adrenaline sang 'Starships' and Pinball Wizard led by that guy... what was his name? Oh... Wade... or something like that. I won't deny that they were good and that they were pretty good competition, but we were better. We had more heart, more spirit... and Finn didn't kiss Rachel this time.

Hours later the results came back and we were sent to the Finals. We performed again with as much heart and soul as the first time if not even more. There was not one person out of step... we were perfect. Vocal Adrenaline looked tired as they followed us up, but they were just as good as they were yesterday too. The competition would be close.

Finally, it was time for the results. The three teams in the finals took the stage. My palms were sweaty as we all clung to each other praying that this time we'd win. This time we'd come home champions and we wouldn't get slushied everyday. For once, we'd be more than the Lima losers that many of us seemed to be destined to be.

The announcer stepped slowly onto the stage, "Alright, thank you all for coming out to participate in the National Show Choir competition. You have all done an immaculate job of sharing your renditions of amazing songs... Without further adieu, your third place National Show Choir winners is the Almost Broadway show choir from Daytona Florida!" There was a polite amount of applause, but we all knew what everyone was anxious to hear.

"Now, In second place... it was very close this one... but your Runners up in the National Show Choir competition is... Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel Ohio! This means that your champions are the New Directions from Lima Ohio!" There was an uproar of applause, so loud that I could barely hear my own thoughts.

Red and White confetti dropped from out of nowhere and the huge nationals trophy was being passed around. The girls had tears in their eyes and even I could feel a dampness in mine. We won. We did it. We weren't losers anymore, we weren't second place. We were Champions.

* * *

QUINNS POV

I watched beside Artie as everyone jumped around me. I wanted to stand up and enjoy this moment with them, but I wanted wait until Prom, so I sat on the sidelines as the trophy was passed around. I got to hold it for a minute before passing it on to Artie and as soon as the trophy was out of my hands, Puck picked me up out of my chair and kissed me. I was a bit surprised, honestly, but I kissed him back and it was an amazing feeling to have him care about me so much.

The cheering and celebration continued all the way back to Lima Ohio. We reached our school late the next night and all of our parents were waiting in the parking lot to greet us with congratulations. Just before we left we all had an agreement to meet in the parking lot and walk in together. Even Mr. Shuester who would be carrying the trophy.

To sleep that night was hard, but eventually my eyes fluttered shut only to be opened again by the screaming of my alarm clock. I got up, without the wheelchair, and got dressed. My legs were getting stronger and I knew that me walking down the stairs when Puck came to pick me up would be plausible.

After getting dressed I got back into my chair and wheeled myself out of my room to the front of the house so that my mother could take me to school. We arrived with enough time for me to catch up to our group that was gathered to go inside together. This was going to be the determining factor on if glee club was actually worth something when they won. Would anyone care? That was the question.

I was the last one to arrive, so when I finally joined them we all began walking in together through the front doors of McKinley High. The world around us seemed to move in slow motion as the doors opened. I couldn't hear anything but the beating of my heart in my chest. A few more pushes and I was inside of the door.

We all stopped moving.

In front of us was a banner that read: 'Congratulations New Directions: National Champions' we were all astonished. People were standing on either side of the hall, but no one was saying anything. Then, out of nowhere two football players come down the hall with cups in hand. The words 'Big Quench' on the side. That could only mean one thing... A slushy Facial.

We all winced waiting for the icy drink to be splattered all over us, but instead we were showered with red and white confetti. I guess things had changed for us. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought. This was going to be the best senior year ever.

Now all I left to worry about was Prom.


End file.
